backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragon Coronation/Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode The Dragon Coronation. Story --------- Jordan (Queen Jordan): Dante really loves playing with the hatchlings. Victor (Prince Victor): Sparky does too. (Moe rushes in) Moe (Captain Moe): Your majesty, I saw Queen Leven and Prince Dayo coming this way. Arthur: Dad! Varya and Isabele: Grandma! Austin (King Austin): Knights of the Round Table, lower the drawbridge. --------- Queen Leven: Your Majesties. Princess Shayna: Dayo. (nuzzles Dayo) Arthur, Varya, and Isabele: Hi, dad. Prince Dayo: Hello, children. (nuzzles the children) Austin (King Austin): Queen Leven, Prince Dayo. Thank you for coming. What can I do for you? Prince Dayo: It's my father. Austin (King Austin): Huh? King Loren? Arthur: Grandpa? Queen Leven: It seems that his time has come. Jordan (Queen Jordan): What do you mean? Prince Dayo: He's becoming very old. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left. (The Round Table gasps) Princess Shayna: Oh, dear. Queen Leven: He has asked to see his entire family. He also asked King Austin to see him. Austin (King Austin): Really? Queen Leven: Wizard King Thomas is at the Dragon Palace by my husband's side. Austin (King Austin): (looks at the court) Everyone, wait outside at the Dragon Palace with the rest of the dragons, while I go in to see King Loren. Andrew (Sir Sense-A-Lot): Yes, your majesty. --------- (Inside the Dragon Palace throne room,) Thomas (Wizard King Thomas): Some water, King Loren? (Loren sips the water from the bowl) King Loren: (weakly) Thank you, Thomas. Prince Dayo: Hello? Dad? King Loren: (weakly) Dayo. Prince. Is that you? Prince Dayo: Yes, Dad. It's me. So is the rest of my family. Arthur, Varya, and Isabele: Hi, Grandpa. Princess Shayna: Hello, King Loren. Queen Leven: My love. Austin (King Austin): How is he? (Thomas shakes his head) King Loren: (weakly) And is King Austin with you as well. Austin (King Austin): Yes, King Loren. I'm here. King Loren: (weakly) We have been good friends for a very long time. --------- Austin (King Austin): Thank you, your majesty, for everything. King Loren: (weakly) Arthur? Varya? Isabele? (The hatchlings look at each other. Then Arthur walks to Loren, prompting his siblings to follow.) Arthur: (sniffling) We're here. King Loren: (weakly) Stay strong, sweet little ones. Your father will need your strength. Arthur: (sniffling) Yes, Grandpa. King Loren: (weakly) Princess Shayna. We are fortunate you joined us a long time ago. Princess Shayna: Thank you, your majesty. King Loren: (weakly) The healing powers of the Mountain of Life belong to you now. Continue helping all who are hurting. And Dayo will lean on you for your love. Soon you will be a great queen. Princess Shayna: Of course, I promise. King Loren: (weakly) And Leven, my wife. Queen Leven: My love. King Loren: (weakly) Dayo will lean on you for wisdom. Give it. But let him find his own way as well. Queen Leven: I will. And no matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever. King Loren: (weakly) It is time, Dayo. Prince Dayo: I'm not ready. King Loren: (weakly) You are. Prince Dayo: But I still have so much to learn. King Loren: (weakly; breath trembling) Son, you have everything you need to be king, and you won't be alone. Your whole family will stand beside you. And Wizard King Thomas, your Royal Mjuzi, will help guide you. Prince Dayo: I'll do my best. King Loren: (weakly) I know you will. Narrator: With his last breath, King Loren slowly closes his eyes, and he was gone. (Dayo cries softly) (Arthur, Varya, and Isabele cries loudly as Leven who is also sobbing cuddles the children) Prince Dayo: (nuzzles Loren) Goodbye, Dad. (He turns around and starts crying) (Shayna looks at Dayo, then walks up to him who is still crying) Princess Shayna: I'm so sorry, Dayo. Prince Dayo: (crying) Thank you, Shayna. (He nuzzles with Shayna, still crying, while Shayna shed some tears as well) (The Royal dragon family and King Austin and Wizard King Thomas walk out of the palace and looks at the dragons and the rest of King Austin's royal court) Prince Dayo: Someone has to tell them. (The rest of his family were to sad too say it.) Prince Dayo: I'll do it. (But before he could, a hand was placed on his shoulder.) Prince Dayo: Huh? Thomas (Wizard King Thomas): It's okay, Dayo. This is the duty of your Royal Mjuzi, my duty. Prince Dayo: Thank you, Thomas. (Wizard King Thomas walks up to address the dragons) Thomas (Wizard King Thomas): Dragons of the Mountain of Life. King Loren has completed his journey in the circle of life. (The dragons, the knights, and the rest of the round table, gasp) Sophie (Handmaiden Sophie): Noo. Jason (Sir Hip-A-Lot): I can't believe it. (Sparky lets out a sad howl) (Dante starts crying) Jordan (Queen Jordan): It's okay. (cuddles Dante) Shhhhhh. Thomas (Wizard King Thomas): As is tradition, we will gather at the Willows to say goodbye to King Loren. The coronation ceremony, to make Dayo the new king of the Mountain of Life, will happen at sunset. Narrator: At the Willows, the dragons gather for King Loren's funeral, with many laying flowers on Loren's grave while the royal dragon family and the Round Table stand to mourn. (After the funeral, Arthur was walking along and sees Dayo watching over the Mountain of Life. He walks over to his father.) Arthur: Are you okay, Dad? Dayo: I will be. (sighs) I'll miss having him here. I guess I thought I'd have more time to learn from him. My father was so wise. He always knew the right thing to do. --------- Thomas (Wizard King Thomas): Welcome to the Coronation of the King of the Mountain of Life! (Dragons cheer) Leven, the Queen Dowager: ♪ Long live the king Princess Shayna: ♪ We lift our voices up in praise Uniqua (Queen Uniqua): ♪ With wisdom, patience, strength, and guile Leven, the Queen Dowager: ♪ Watch over us, all our days Dragons and Round Table: ♪ Our hearts and voices sing ♪ All praise and glory bring ♪ Goodwill and joy in everything ♪ Long live, long live ♪ Long live the king ♪ Long live, long live ♪ Long live the king Princess Shayna: ♪ Long live the king ♪ To rule the Mountain of Life ♪ Protect our land and keep it free ♪ From sorrow and from strife Dragons and Round Table: ♪ Our hearts and voices sing (Leven, the Queen Dowager: ♪ Hearts and voices sing) ♪ All praise and glory bring (Uniqua (Queen Uniqua): ♪ Praise and glory bring) ♪ Goodwill and joy in everything (Princess Shayna: ♪ In everything) ♪ Long live, long live ♪ Long live the king (Leven, the Queen Dowager: ♪ Long live the king) ♪ Long live, long live ♪ Long live the king (Uniqua (Queen Uniqua): ♪ Long live the king) ♪ Long live, long live ♪ Long live the king (Princess Shayna: ♪ Long live the king) ♪ Long live, long live ♪ Long live the king ♪ (All dragons cheer as Dayo walks up to Wizard King Thomas holding a dragon king's crown) Thomas (Wizard King Thomas): I herby crown you, King Dayo. (Wizard King Thomas places the dragon king's crown on Dayo's head) Thomas (Wizard King Thomas): Your father would be very proud of you. --------- Category:Transcripts